


水产市场私奔实录

by coldplayer95



Category: b j y x, bjyx博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayer95/pseuds/coldplayer95
Summary: 天才犯罪少年啵×伪小白花腹黑赞B/D/S/M及各种play/先do后i？破镜重圆？我警他匪/双向暗恋/HE
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

【01】  
铁门被人从外面拉开，带回来一些清晨阳光晒过之后青草混着泥土的气息，王一博反手锁上门，穿过两条回廊，门外的喧闹和市井气息都被隔绝在外，转身跨进四合院的一瞬间，嘴角抑制不住的转出一丝难得的笑容来。

往来的人群从巷口的胡同匆忙穿行而过，偶尔有路人停下来看到门口挂着的小黑板，上面写着“cafe sambal 已迁至东侧50米上坡红色门”，目光便自然而然被黑板上贴着的二维码和优惠信息吸引，不会再想到这个咖啡店的原址，居然别有洞天。

王一博把手里的东西放下，先去打理刚带回来的一束玫瑰，精心修剪之后错落插进花瓶里，放在院子里让她们晒上北方冬季里刚睡醒懒觉的阳光。

转身回到屋里，砂锅里的粥火候刚刚好，王一博剁碎一块牛肉再窝进鸡蛋，搅拌两下，氨基酸的香气扑鼻而来，生滚牛肉粥出锅，配上鲜榨的橙汁和那人喜欢吃的某种中原地区特有的被霜打过后再复杂腌渍的小菜，再拿上方才那束玫瑰花，他才满意的朝院子里南边的二层小楼走去。

一楼没人，王一博挑了挑眉，倒也没觉得意外，看来那位哥哥今天心情依然不好，也不知道是真的还是装的。

上楼推开门的一瞬间，王一博看到那人翻了个身，背朝着自己拉了拉身上松软的被子，他睡在一张非常简约但看上去十分舒适的大床上，身形陷进大床的中央，脖子上被套了一个好看的皮质项圈，床头一副手铐空空的挂在栏杆上，床上和羊绒地毯上散落着十几个枕头，那人把一条长腿伸出来，把被子夹在两条腿中间，一望无际的长腿尽头是纤细的脚踝，此时被套进包了绒的脚镣，上面带着一根极长又极细的钛钢锁链，那端焊在床尾，牢不可破。

王一博盯着那人脚踝的眸子沉了沉，轻轻走过去把新鲜的玫瑰放在窗口，又把早餐放在床头，才凑过去摸摸那人的脸，贴着他的耳垂低低的哄他“早上好，哥哥，吃饭了……”

肖战乘势搂住王一博的脖子，眼睛也不睁却知道对方的嘴唇长在哪里，迷迷糊糊的亲了上去，两个人的气息纠缠在一块，王一博搂着他亲了一会儿，大手探进肖战的衣襟朝着他的腰摸了上去，肖战发出了些动情的喘息，被系着锁链的那条腿缠住王一博的把他勾上床，链子发出清脆的响声把两个人缠在了一起。

肖战从被子里伸出另一只手，来来回回的摸着王一博的大腿和紧实的臀部，一边主动仰头加深了这个缱绻的吻，献祭似的把自己的身体送到对方的手里……然后，

还没来得及上演更香艳的情节，两人却忽然同时睁开了眼睛，王一博忍不住噗嗤的笑出了声“肖战哥哥，你觉得我还会把钥匙带在身上吗？”“你…那你到底想怎么样…”肖战气息一滞，想推开面前的人，却被死死的攥住了手腕，往床头的手铐上送过去，“哥你别着急，这粥我刚尝了还有点儿烫嘴，咱先吃点别的吧“

南锣鼓巷的居民大概幸福感都要比别人多一点儿，尤其清晨很舒服，静谧的胡同里一丝嘈杂也没有，只有天上偶尔飞过成群的鸽子发出鸽哨的声音。

除了鸽子，还有被迫跪在床上的肖战后庭里塞进的两颗跳蛋发出的嗡嗡声，被王一博拽着头发从他嘴里进进出出的吞吐声，以及屋里越来越热的两人轻微的喘息声。

”唔…嗯……“肖战跪在床头，两只手被分别从后面铐在了床头的两侧，口枷迫使他的嘴无法闭合，口水不受控制的往下淌，王一博用手扣住他后脑勺，一下一下往他嘴里顶，腾出的另一只手拉开床边的抽屉，端出一个盒子，从里面挑了两只挂了铃铛的金属乳夹。

王一博把乳夹叼在嘴里，开始挤弄肖战那两个已经被轻微磨破结了层薄痂的乳头，肖战受了刺激想躲，被他狠狠的捏了两下又是一顿猛顶，”哥哥，不想受罪就别躲了“

王一博拍拍他的脸蛋，肖战眼神恶狠狠的瞪着王一博，猛烈的口交让他没办法说话，只有好看却泛红眼尾配上从嘴角一直淌到肩膀的口水，衬的他更加清纯又淫荡。

肖战乳头受了刺激，不听使唤的纷纷挺立起来，被夹上了乳夹之后随着身体的晃动发出叮当的响动，提醒着他此时的窘迫，肖战觉得自己浑身都烧起来了，舌头和嗓子都被王一博撞得发麻，身后两枚跳蛋规律的震动让他更加苦困难耐，好像有蚂蚁在里面爬，让他无意识的扭动起双腿和屁股。

“想要我了吗哥哥，这才刚开始呢”王一博轻轻的笑了，从肖战嘴里退出来，挺着腰用自己的下身抽打肖战的脸“你舔的我好舒服啊哥哥，我给你点奖励，不过，还得先把今天的任务完成。”

啪！清脆的散鞭划过空气，落在肖战身上。

“啊！十…呜……十六……啊不是……”

肖战趴跪在床上，努力用头和肩膀支撑着自己，同一侧的手和脚被绑在一起，屁股被迫在王一博面前抬得很高。

王一博开朗的笑起来，少年一张干净的脸显得生动灿烂，说出来的话却让肖战绝望“你数错啦哥哥，咱们只能重来了”

“王一博你他妈的…啊啊……”还没等他骂完，身体里的震动被调到了最高一档，触电般的快感从尾椎骨顺着肖战的脊柱一路爬上后脑勺，他只能伸手去抓自己的脚踝来借力，才不至于栽倒。

王一博甩了甩手里的小鞭子，又天真无害的笑了“哥哥，咱们再来吧，二十下不难，专心点儿”说完又一鞭子抽了上去……

“啊！！疼……”  
“疼，就叫大声点儿”

在肖战掺杂着哭叫的报数里，二十下终于打完，王一博把肖战搂在怀里亲了亲，摸了一会儿屁股，抄着腰把肖战摆弄成仰面朝上的姿势，上手去撸他的前面。

原本就半勃起的阴茎迅速在他手里硬了起来，在空中一颤一颤的抖动，似乎想寻找更多乐趣，肖战哭的脱了力，手脚被绑在一块又动弹不得，只能闭上眼睛侧过头去，但前后同时传递来的、避无可避快感让他的意识逐渐模糊起来。

加上王一博炽热的眼神让他整个人都不受控制的颤抖起来，此时一丝不挂的自己和除了裤子褪到胯下其它穿戴整齐体面的对方形成的强烈的羞耻感，让他的身体奔向了失控，他下意识把自己的身体往王一博怀里靠过去，呜咽着挺起臀部射在王一博温暖带着薄茧的手里。

就这么靠在一起静了一会儿，王一博一下下抚摸着肖战的后脑勺给他顺毛，又动作轻柔的解开他手脚的束缚，拿出他后穴里的两枚跳蛋，把肖战两个手腕握在手里搓热，又凑过来从额头慢慢亲到肖战的唇角，亲昵又温柔的用鼻子在他耳垂旁边蹭了蹭，问道

“你想和我接吻吗?哥哥？”

肖战脸上的表情看上去矛盾又委屈，王一博非常了解自己，刚刚经历了剧烈的高潮，他的确渴望获得多一点的温柔。过了好一会儿，他磨蹭着把头转过来，在王一博的嘴唇上蹭了蹭，勉强算是用行动回答了对方的问题。

“睁开眼睛看着我，哥哥”  
王一博又哄他。

肖战脸上的眼泪还没干，抽了抽鼻子，似乎很不情愿的睁了眼。

“张开嘴，把舌头伸出来”

肖战刚缓和下来的脸又腾的红了，一直红到耳朵根“你，你能不能别这样？”

王一博又温柔的笑了“听话，你也知道你不能拒绝我，把舌头伸出来”

肖战的脸更红了，是啊，又不得不照着做，他努力深吸两口气，认命的伸出一点儿舌头，讨好的舔了舔王一博的嘴唇。

王一博满意的把肖战的舌头卷进自己嘴里，又反客为主的加深了这个吻，耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，王一博突然低低的说”哥哥，我听说，干性射精可以一直高潮呢……“

肖战原本还有些迷醉的眼睛一下子睁大了，吓得声音发抖”你想干嘛？？我不……啊不要……“

还没反应过来，刚恢复自由不久的两只手被重新拉起来铐在了床头，王一博翻身下床边打开一个精致的医疗箱盒子，在里面摆弄了两下，拿出一根细细的导管做了清洁，又重新跪在肖战身边，

”今天不是说了要给你奖励，我没忘呢“

说完，他低头给肖战口了下去，他的舌头软又灵活，口腔的温热和高超的技巧让肖战无论如何的不情愿，却又渐渐有了反应，下身慢慢的在王一博嘴里涨大重新挺立起来，

王一博在冠状头部给他又做了两个吞吐，坐起身来看着肖战”哥哥，我们开始了，你别乱动“

说完，突然捏紧他的下身，把那根导管顺着腔道插了进去。

”啊啊啊啊！！！疼！！！不要“  
肖战的眼泪又一下子出来了，被异物插入的一瞬间带来的强烈不适让他的身体应激似的紧绷起来，

”别乱动，会受伤的，适应一下就好了“  
”王一博……你快拿出来，我真的好疼啊“

王一博凑上去亲肖战的脸，”哥哥，你相不相信我？“

”………嗯，相信“肖战全身的汗腺都像打开了开关，身上泛出一层水光，

”放松，深呼吸，适应一下就好了”  
王一博拿出了十足的耐心，跟肖战鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，邀请对方跟着自己的频率一起呼吸，手上却没停，稳稳的把那根导管整根没入了肖战的前端。

“嘶……”  
“还疼吗哥哥？”  
“……没那么疼了，但是感觉很怪，很想上厕所……”  
“啧，你在撒娇吗哥哥？”  
“你……”

肖战气的想咬牙，但现在的处境让他不得不假意讨好对方，谁知道这狗崽子还会干出什么来

“唔…一博…你给我拿出来吧”肖战顿了顿，又用蚊子声补了一句“求你……”

“…哈哈？”  
王一博听到这一段好听的讨饶却又笑开了，想听了一个特别好笑的笑话，他用一种看小傻子的眼神来来回回在肖战脸上打量，眼睛里写满了坦坦荡荡的欲望，唯独没有丝毫心软的迹象，

“哥哥，你还当我，是小孩儿啊？”

肖战听到这话，眼皮子猛的一跳。

又听他慢悠悠的问“哥哥，你想不想要我？”

“你……”肖战不愿意让对方得逞，却又不能不回答，这小崽子，嘴上却只能说  
“……想”

王一博却露出了一脸天真的表情，摆出好学生没听懂老师讲课的样子，睁大了眼睛问

“嗯？哥你想什么？”

肖战气的七窍冒烟，憋红了脸，但下身传来导管带来的强烈的、一阵阵酸胀酥麻的感觉，提醒着他实在是一刻都耗不下去了，他决定一次给自己来个痛快。

肖战定定的盯着王一博的眼睛，一字一句的说“王一博，我求你操我吧，我想被你干，特别特别想。”

……TBC


	2. 水产市场私奔实录02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天才犯罪少年啵×伪小白花腹黑赞
> 
> 字母&各种play/先do后i&破镜重圆？
> 
> 他警我匪/双向暗恋/HE/bjyx不逆

【02】

肖战以为这话说完，王一博会立刻扑上来把他吃个精光，然后赶紧结束这种难抑的折磨，没成想王一博盯着肖战看了一会儿，伸手解开了他头顶的束缚，

“哥哥这么想，你自己来呀。”

说完翻身往旁边一躺，拍了拍自己的胯，然后把手心朝上翻过来竖起食指和中指，对着肖战十分下流又坦荡的做了几个抠弄的手势，脸上还是一派无害的笑容，就好像一个给地铁里需要帮助的人让座的大学生，说道，

“来吧，哥哥，请坐。”

前面被插着导管的下身源源不断的流出透明又有些粘稠的液体，刺激得肖战刚被跳蛋调教开发过的后穴又酥酥麻麻痒得要命，他想快点结束这一切，于是只得抖着腿颤巍巍的爬起来，伴随着脚链锒铛的响声，朝王一博向上竖立的两根手指挪过去。

肖战把腿敞开，用手掰开自己的臀缝，以便于能更好的把王一博的两根手指吃进去，刚经过跳蛋震动的后穴里还湿乎乎的存了不少润滑，没费太大力气，直接扩张到了两指，肖战挪了挪屁股，发现自己使不上劲，只好又去对上王一博黑溜溜的眼珠，

“一博，你帮帮我，动一动吧”

王一博紧紧盯着肖战脸上的表情，手指轻轻在肖战后穴里旋转了几圈，感受温热的内壁包裹着自己，然后把两根手指呈V向两侧张开一点点，又用中指稍微用力的往更里面探进去，去逗弄腔道深处稍微偏右后方的一小块凸起的腺体，

“怎么动？这样动吗？”

“唔唔！嗯……”

肖战的括约肌下意识的加紧，强烈的快感让他的汗水又顺着额头划过挺拔的鼻梁骨，滴到锁骨上，全身发了一层薄汗，两个乳头在盈盈的水光里泛红微挺起来，被王一博用另外两根手指夹在手里，来来回回的揉捏。

王一博拿眼神挟制住肖战，对着他轻抬臀部，挺了挺胯。肖战顿了顿立马会意，重新在他身侧跪起来，下身前后同时插着导管和王一博的两根在他身体里进进出出的手指，埋头把王一博含了进去。口腔和前后端都被塞得满满的，舔着舔着，他感觉到王一博的第三根手指也插了进来。

艹，好爽……

肖战在心里默默的想着，但他最想做的最想要的又偏偏无法释放，呼吸越来越重，低喘的气息跟他给王一博口交时每次吞吐发出的水声交织在一起，让他绝望又沉醉。

王一博不说话，肖战也不敢停，一直到下巴都有些酸了，王一博终于揪着他后脑勺的头发把他拉起来面向自己，挑了挑眉毛说到：

”差不多了，哥哥“

”……？“

又陷入了短暂的沉默。妈的，肖战在心里骂了一句。 

”那，那……那一博你能不能操我，我…我想要“

王一博翻身把肖战压在身下，扶着自己那符合当代男友三大标准的”18号“，对准因充分润滑和开发之后微张着小口的穴口，直直推了进去。

被进入的一瞬间，肖战的大脑和前端同时猛的充血，他手臂攀上王一博的肩膀想要和对方抱在一起，却没能如愿以偿。肖战张了张嘴，吐出些气息，还没呻吟出声，就被王一博掐着脖子吻了上来。

窒息的快感，临界射精的快感和被满满当当插入的快感同时来袭，他不知道自己如果下一秒能喊出声的话，到底是因为哪一头，而此时他唯一能做的只有张开嘴，迎接这个蛮横又霸道的吻，在王一博侵略自己口腔的时候，努力伸出自己的舌头，也勉强算是拥抱着回应他。

缓慢却深远的抽送了一会儿，王一博松开肖战的脖子。肖战立刻抱紧他，把头抵在王一博的肩膀上，重新获得呼吸让他的泪水抑制不住的流下来，好像受了天大的委屈，王一博又温柔的低头亲他，慢慢加快了下身的速度。

越来越难耐的燥热，肖战觉得自己已经到了忍耐的极限

”一博，我不行了，我想射“

”嗯？那你该说什么？“

”一博，求你了，让我射吧“

”……好啊“

王一博不再说话，只是更快速的抽送起来，每一下都顶到肖战最要命的地方，每一下都像是要把他劈开一样的用力，

”啊啊啊啊……啊……不要“肖战的泪水又不受控制的流出来，他死死抱着王一博，牙齿咬上他的肩膀，腿已经累得夹不住王一博的腰身，自己的前端在这样的冲刺里不住的晃动，导管带来的刺激让他除了大声叫喊以外，没有别的发泄途径。王一博狠狠的撞着肖战的身体，腾出手来把肖战的导管拔出来，却又马上用手捏住前端的头部，

”哥哥，你今天就只用后面高潮吧“

说完，又用比刚才更快的速度，打桩似的把肖战钉在床上一顿猛操。在肖战一声高过一声的哭喊里，王一博终于松了手，肖战身前立马喷了出来，洒在两人紧贴的腹部中间，还没等肖战从高潮的余韵里回过神来，身后前列腺带来的巨大的快感又把他连着第二次送上了顶端，这一次肖战连叫都叫不出来了，死死抱着王一博的脖子眼泪止不住的流，在失神里迎来后穴被灌满了精液，王一博低沉克制的在他身旁喘出声来，问他，

”舒服吗？哥哥“

肖战啜泣着，轻轻的点头。

要是能一直都这样，就好了，肖战模模糊糊之中，又有点苦涩的想着。

王一博起身把肖战抱到浴缸里放上热水，返回屋里换了新的床单，又拿了干净的衬衫，回到浴室自己也跨进浴缸，把两个人身上清洗干净，又把肖战抱起来放在自己腿上，伸手进去给他清洗里面的液体。

肖战闭着眼睛靠在他身上，几次开口想问什么，最后又咽了回去。

两个人都洗好澡，王一博给肖战用热风吹着头发，换上干净的带着一点洗衣液清香的柔软的衬衫，下半身还是跟他来得时候一样光溜溜的什么都没穿。等肖战靠在床头慢慢喝上早晨那杯橙汁，王一博从洗手间拿出剃须泡沫和剃刀，像打磨一件艺术品一样在仔仔细细的给肖战刮他的腹毛。

”哥哥，你想找的人和东西，我会帮你的“

王一博一边专心致志的刮他哥的腹毛，一边闲聊似的开了口，

”哥哥你只需要留在这里，听话，每天给我操，就行了“

肖战放下橙汁，转身又去够那碗温热的粥，”你现在放我走，我可以当什么都没发生过，等过几天局里的人天天找不到我，到时候麻烦就大了，你这算什么？非法拘禁？还拘禁一个警察？“

腹毛已经剃完，王一博拿出软布擦干净上面的泡沫，伸手反复摩挲着肖战堪称盈盈一握没有一丝赘肉的腰肢，

“当警察有什么好，你都瘦了这么多……”

“那在你这当个性奴又有什么好？天天吃流食等着给你操，我就能长胖了？”

王一博听完，认认真真的端详着肖战好看的脸，

“哥哥，从下往上看你，人家都说是死亡角度，你却还是这么好看”

王一博说罢笑嘻嘻的转身从抽屉里又拿出一个玩意儿，是个带着皮扣和锁眼的金属贞操笼，他像做手工课的小学生一样，端端正正的从肖战的屁股穿到前胯，整整齐齐对好位置，仔仔细细上了锁，说：

“我今天在楼下，要是想我了就下来找我，别自己摸”

他站起身抱了地上换下来的床单，又补了一句，“今晚咱们吃火锅呀，吃你喜欢的小龙坎吧。”

肖战面无表情的看着他，满脸写着懒得理你，等到王一博关上门下楼，肖战站起身来去拿窗边的玫瑰，跟刚才委屈、不情愿、留着泪让对方放开自己的，完全判若两人。

王一博你个傻瓜，当警察有什么不好。

肖战在心里叹气。

我要是不当警察，我怎么把我们俩永远锁在这个院子里呀。

……TBC


End file.
